Shattered Glass
by Prumery
Summary: At a moments notice, anything that breaks can hurt both ends of the part. Everything can be as delicate and as frugal as shattered glass, even someone's sanity. (slightly depressing. Rated m for scene at the end.)


December 17, 1941

* * *

He never would've thought it would have come to this.

The large paper was rolled out in his hands, sky blue eyes passing over the words that he's read more than three times. His finger gently rubbed on the pen in his hand, wondering why the supposed gentleman was offering him this. Out of all the things.

He knows that the emerald eyed man had been trying to drag him into this fucking war, and sure he'd been helping him pretty much the entire war, but not officially. Now that he was at war with Japan and now that he was pulled into this.. why now..

This was too extreme.

Prussia would never want it.

"No. I'm not doing this."

America threw the paper onto the table and crossed his arms, staring at the old man (in spirit. The face screamed 23 year old) who once mentored and taught him to be a gentleman. Half of his face was wrapped in gauze and his arm was in a sling. Blitzkrieg had been horrible on him.

But he wanted none of ... this...

"All you have to do is sign it... and he's yours..." England said, more sternly than the last time that he had said it. The man was stubborn.

But this... god damn it, this!  
England was smart, this was horrible. This idea... god damn it...

"Are you bribing me with Gilbert?" America spoke through his teeth. England knew that the albino had always been a point where America always seemed more emotional on, especially because England knew that America loved him. No matter how much he denied it, but from the stories France told him, he knew that America loved him. More than anything.

"I'd be lying if i said no." The truth of those words stung a little, as the british man never lied. America stared for a minute and then growled.

"God damn it England. What else do you fucking want. I'm at War! I already have my army and i've given you fucking resources. Now why do you need... this!?" America shook his hand at the paper and England felt a vein throb in the expanse of his forehead and he slammed his good hand on the table.

"You're such a fucking CHILD. This is NOT about you. Prussia WILL be taken by Russia, you know that, i know that, even fucking Germany knows that, that's why he's been protecting him. God knows what that insane psycopath will do to him." England snarled and then pressed his index finger on the paper and then his voice was soft.

"Either you sign this... or he is as good as dead."

America stayed still as he stopped fidgeting with his pen. His eyes were wide, but he was still and quiet as England explain what was probably imminent if he did not sign this.

America leaned forward and with a quick swipe of his hand and and hard jab as he crossed his 'A' and then leaned back as he stared at the document.

"Marriage Contract."

He didn't want to do this, but this was all that he had to protect the man that he hadn't seen for years. The only way he could protect him...

Suddenly he noticed that Prussia's name was missing. That the signature was not there and there was no consent that he knew what was going on or that he knew that he was now his husband.

"... England... does he even know...?" America knitted his brows as he looked up. England made a small tsking noise and smiled.

"Don't ask stupid questions."

America stared at him with confused eyes. He rolled up the paper and then put it away in his briefcase.

"Of course he doesn't."

* * *

The room was deathly quiet as both of the males sat in front of the room.

"Prussia... I mean... Gilbert..." Arthur stared down at his paper, sighing.

"You are not a nation anymore."

"I understand."

"You cannot take another nation, touch another land in taking over, do you understand this?"

The albino lifted his gaze and the blonde felt a chill run down his spine at the dead gaze.

"I understand. Please... just finish..." He said gently as Germany coughed up blood and gently put his head back.

"Okay. From now and until an undefined amount of time, you and America will be together and the marriage will be completed with your signature; Russia will have control of your paperwork and your side of the land till further notice."

Prussia immediately froze and the room was suddenly in a wave of utter confusion. Veneziano was knitting his brows, Japan was leaning against him, wiping the oozing liquids out of his arm. Hungary and Austria both looked at each other and France sighed.

"What...?"

Prussia stared up at the british man with a confused face. He was... surprised.

"You are to sign the papers showing that you are officially married to Alfred. It is of best judgment and out of our meetings that we have decided this is the best decision."

Prussia was quiet and then he sighed.

"No. I'm not doing this." Prussia stood up to leave but England stared and then said-

"I need to tell you something."

America felt a little hurt at Prussia's reaction to the contract. He knew that he would have said no from the begining, but he didn't think it would have affected him like that. He concentrated again to the albino.

Prussia was hesitant to move, but then he walked to England. The British man leaned and gently spoke to him. Prussia's eyes went from dead and unfeeling (god he hated to see those two emotions in the once narcissitic and loud man) to surprised and the color that was left in his face was gone.

Quickly, Prussia grabbed the paper from England and shakily wrote his name. His left hand made spins and elaborate curls that signified his name.

America froze as he doted his i's and crossed his t's.

They were married.

He felt his face turn bright red and he stared at Prussia as he gave him the paper.

"You'll... take care of him... right..." America heard Prussia's voice echo in the room. England stared at the blonde who couldn't speak, and sighed.

"I took care of America... i could take care of Germany pretty well. He... he is still just a child." England gently pressed his hand against Germany's head making the man murmured something in german.

Prussia turned to America, and there was a sudden reaction between them.

America felt memories slip through his synapses and he remembered the kisses. The gentle touches and the moans and screams of names. The feeling of skin on skin.

America felt his spine tingle with those memories and he needed them back. He needed him.

Prussia lowered his gaze and sighed.

"I guess... i belong to you now, America..."

America wanted to tell the male that he didn't belong to him, that this was just a mutual contract and that he was just coming home with him.

But there was such a look in his face that made him stop. He looked hopeless. He looked lost.

He looked like he didn't want this.

And that made him hurt for some odd reason.

* * *

The bags were already packed when they got to his house. America leaned on the car, and stared at the tattered house that was once a mansion that held both of the males. That had held the entire Germanic family for ages.

He blinked.

And then it was lost. All lost.

Prussia gently closed the door, a short breathe coming out of his lips. He pressed his head against the door, saying something that America couldn't quite catch.

Prussia turned around and walked to him.

America stared at the albino man and cocked his head.

"What?"

Prussia stared down at the younger man and sighed.

"Don't i at least get a ring?"

America smiled.

He motioned him to open his hand and Prussia opened his left hand, looking at him.

Instead of America giving him the gold band with America's name on it, he grabbed his (soft oh my god) hand and slipped the ring through his finger.

"I have my own." America said gently and lifted his hand, showing him a gentle band that glittered in the sun. Prussia flushed darkly at the hand that still held his.

Prussia stared at the band, seeing the engravement of his name... and a line that looked like a heartbeat.

"... is that your-"

"Yeah..."

America turned his hand over and stared at Prussia's heartbeat engraved in his own.

"It's creepy, oh my god i'm sorry." America began to tug the ring and take it away, when Prussia swatted his hand and shook his head.

"No it's sweet. Leave it alone." Prussia slide into the car and sighed, staring at his house quietly. He suddenly got a look of sadness and melancholy, making America sigh out of his nose.

He was sure that Prussia didn't want this. But if Russia had taken Prussia (the man, not the country) he would have screwed him up worse than Hitler. And America really didn't trust Russia enough with the delicate man.

It was better this way. Or so he thought.

Prussia was quiet as they passed through the airport at his country, turning his papers to the security gaurd who glared at him when he spoke.

"Wow, you really don't like me don't you."

Prussia snarled and America grabbed his arm.

"Honey, leave the nice man alone."

Prussia glared at the blonde who gave him a soft gaze.

"He's looking at me like i just kicked his grandnan." Prussia hissed at the gaurd who was thumbing his bat. Prussia gave him a look that dared him to attack him, but a kiss on the temple from America made his resolution melt.

Suddenly he hissed and pushed him back as well.

"I'm still angry at you."

America stuck up his hands in defeat and took his bags. They avoided gazes and looks as Prussia held on to the back of his shirt and dug his face into his jacket.

Though he was incredibly angry with the other man, he couldn't help but feel he was the only sense of home around here. The faces and the language were so different. Usually there was more german than english and suddenly it fell through the cracks that this was going to be his home now and he couldn't return. Even if he wanted to.

He felt tears bubble in his eyes and his breathing was deeper. He just wanted to go home with the blonde and sleep. Sleep until this mess that he and his brother and stupid priss cousin started was over.

He knew it wasn't going to be that easy though, since nothing was ever that easy.

The house was pretty secluded, up in a hill with a willow tree and a small barn. It was in the middle of Texas, and it was nice and warm. Some cows grazed quietly with some horses and sheep for company. There was only one car, and it was a pick up truck that he couldn't quite make out the markings of.

It was quaint.

He was okay with it.

The inside of the house was two stories. On the first floor was the guest bedroom that was really small, kitchen, large bathroom and a large living room that had a stereo and lush carpet that made him want to roll in. Not that he'd do it, but it seemed like an option.

Upstairs was another bathroom and the master bedroom with a nice big double bed and mirror. A bookcase filled with variety of novels and plays was pressed against a corner with a large chair and table, complete with whiskey and bourbon bottles underneath a small table.

Prussia had to admit, it was really nice here.

He put his bags down and crossed his arms.

America was about to begin to go upstairs, when he paused at Prussia's pondering.

"What?"

Prussia opened his mouth, and then paused. He then sighed and rubbed his temple slowly.

"Where am I sleeping?"

America gave a short laugh and then made a motion with his head to his bed.  
"Duh. Up here with me."

Prussia stiffened and he stared at the blonde with wide eyes as he went upstairs.

"I seperated some of my own clothes in the closet and drawers so you can put your stuff." America said as he ignored the fact that the albino didn't follow him, and began to put his clothes away.

Prussia reached the top of the stair and stared at him.

"I can't sleep with you."

America turned and cocked his head.

"What was that?"

"I can't... sleep with you..."

Prussia made a face as he sat on the bed. It was soft and it bent to his weight, the springs creaking slightly. He twidled his fingers and he bit his lip.

America sighed.

"I don't have extra sheets, and it gets incredibly cold in the night. I'm not letting you sleep downstairs until i at least buy some sheets."

"I can take the cold-"

"No, Gilbert i'm not doing that to you." America glared and hung his last suit. He unbuttoned his own shirt and pulled it off, showing Prussia his california tan was across his entire body.

He felt his face tinge, and he sighed.

"Fine. But, do we have to consumate the marriage...?"

America paused and felt a twitch in his eye, and again he held the bridge of his nose. (he did not get that from England, nope)

"We already did, about 300 years ago, remember?"

Prussia stared at him and knitted his brows.

"Does that really count?"

"I don't know." America put on a different shirt and made a face.

"We did have sex, because you know i couldn't walk right for a couple of day-"

"I don't think it counts." Prussia put his hands up, and turned the other way, memories of America mewling and gently moaning as Prussia touched him going through his head.

America smirked.

"You're thinking the same thing i'm thinking, huh?"

Prussia glared.

America walked to him and then leaned in slowly, smiling.

"Oh, come on... You don't remember me gently calling your name...?"

Prussia stilled as America gently whispered. The albino blinked and he leaned back a little.

"M...Maybe..."

America stared into pools of red and he bit his lip. He gently leaned forward and in his ear said gently.

"What... you don't remember me moaning your name over... and over and telling you not to stop?" America smirked as Prussia shuddered underneath him.

America then gently kissed his cheek and let out a small snicker.

"Oh, come on. Let's go i'll make you lunch."

Prussia was quiet as he followed the other man, making sure his pants didn't strain him too much.

God, America was such a tease.

But he didn't really feel in the mood for doing this. He felt empty for some reason. Like he was missing something, and he knew that he was. He expected this to happen, but not so soon. Not so soon as to loosing so much power in so little time.

He sighed and sat at the table. There were plates of sandwhiches and Alfred gently moved some red looking soup around a large bowl on the stove.

"What is that."  
"Tomatoe soup." Alfred turned and blinked. He cocked his head as if asking why he wondered that, but thought nothing of it.

As he set the bowls, Prussia had no idea how to eat the things on the table. America just dunked his sandwhich in the food and Prussia stared at him awkwardly.

"... Why are you... eating it like that?"

Prussia stared at his bowl and America stiffened.

"... Because you eat it like that... I think?" He ate the sandwhich (grilled cheese) and cocked his head at him. Prussia grabbed one of the square food and dipped it, eating it warily.

He made a face and then swallowed.

"...Not bad."

They ate in silence.

As Prussia's eyes began to get heavy, America finished washing the dishes and stared at the albino as he began to fall asleep.

"Gilbert..."

Prussia was startled out of his nap and he rubbed his eyes.

"Sorry... i'm .."  
"Go to bed." America said quietly as he rubbed the dish in his hand, quickly putting it away. The albino swayed a little as he got up and walked upstairs, undressing and putting his clothes in a small pile.

He slipped under the sheets and closed his eyes, hoping that he wouldn't have those nightmares.

America made himself some scotch on the rocks and gently sipped the liquid that burned down his throat. He opened a book that he decided would be of best to read and skimmed the lines as the story unfolded in his lap. A story about a knight in shining armor saving a princess and saving the kingd-

Never mind he will just drink.

He refilled his drink so many times that he lost count as to how much he had had. And when he noticed how much he had when he stared at the wall and it began to move.

"Shit."

He was really drunk. He fucked up.

He stood up and held his hands out beside him and tried to keep his stability. He walked upstairs and held onto the wall to keep himself from falling down the stairs.

He opened the door as slowly as he could and swayed back and forth. He walked to the bed and slid into the bed beside a body.

"Gilbert.. Gilbert gilbert..." America repeated under his breathe and laughed.

He passed out, not noticing the shrugging of shoulders and the silent sobs that shook the other male.

"You're my husband..." America said quietly under his breathe and then closed his eyes. He felt incredibly happy in the little bliss that the alcohol had given him.

Prussia wiped his eyes and sniffled as the blonde fell asleep without any attention to his tears. He didn't pay attention to him as he curled up into his left side and sniffled into his arm.

"Alfred... Alfred i'm so sad and scared..."

America didn't answer. Of course he didn't. He was already asleep.

* * *

The days were very slow. America would go into town to get some groceries and other things and Prussia would travel the farm and explore every nook and crevice there was there. He would spend hours outside and get a horrible red hue on his light skin and America would freak.

Of course the skin would heal over the day but it still bothered him.

Prussia would sit at the corner of the porch and read book after book and he'd go through magazines and notes about the war so fast America didn't know if he could actually read that fast.

About three weeks later, America noticed that he even stopped reading. He'd stare at nothing and only sip on his iced tea and stared as the sun went up.

Sometimes, when America would get up to go to the bathroom and he'd see his bed empty. He'd look around the top and bottom of the house only to end up seeing Prussia on the porch in a large blanket, staring again.

The eighth day he saw that happen, he went outside and sat beside him.

"Hey..."

Prussia turned to him and blinked away tears. He rubbed his nose and sighed. He wasn't wearing a shirt and he had his knees tucked into his chin. He stared at America and then looked back at nothing.

America took off his jacket and put it on Prussia.  
"How long have you been out here." America noticed as Prussia's thin lips were a slight shade of blue.

"...3 hours." Prussia said gently as he rubbed his finger over his toe and pulled at the skin. He sighed as he pressed his cheek onto his knee and closed his eyes.

America gently rubbed his hair and stared at the sky. The big and little dipper were glowing in the deep black of the universe and so many other stars glittered.

America stared at Prussia and sighed.

There was a silence surrounding them that spoke of something they didn't understand. There was a loneliness between them, and America felt the sudden weight of having someone to care about him. Prussia felt the weight of someone finally caring for him in ways that he always wanted someone to.

So both of them were silent. Silent because they felt that feeling of sudden connection and suddenly everything fell into place. Prussia was still breaking though.

Prussia was breaking and America needed to pick up the pieces of the glass that Prussia called his sanity. Even if he got hurt.

So as the sun came up and both of the males were almost completely blue from the cold, America texted that he wouldn't be going to the meeting and he turned to Prussia.

"Want to come inside?"

America turned to him and Prussia slowly shook his head and stood up and both of them walked to the room, America staying on his side and Prussia on his.

That was the last time America found him outside.

* * *

About three months later, he started taking pills.

He had been gone about half of the day and when he came back he noticed the bags under his eyes were deeper and he looked like years had been sucked out of him.

He looked up from his food and blinked.

His husband of half a year looked like he had been broken and mangled since he lost his country.

Prussia stared at him, America noticing that his blinking was slow and like he hadn't been sleeping, but America always felt him sleep beside him.

Well, as far as he knew. America was, how do you put it nicely; dense.

"... Where were you?" He said gently, with no sense of punishment in his words and no sense of judgement. It was a question. And if Prussia wanted to answer it he would.

"Hospital."  
"Oh, you got your papers in order?"

Prussia shook his head gently and pulled out a large case. He began to fill it out with pills for the days of the week and America stopped chewing his steak and stared.

"...Gilbert...?"

Prussia took two pills and put some tap water into a glass and swallowed the pills.

"Depression."

America's eyes were wide as Prussia finished his glass and then stuttered.

"G-Gilbert why... i..."

"It's... i'll be okay..."

Prussia ignored him the rest of the day.

America tried to talk to him, to oblige him to speak to him about it but he never opened his mouth, he never spoke.

It made him hurt slightly that he would reject him like that.

He should have know that it had gotten that far, but he was never really good at reading people.

Prussia only stayed quiet.

* * *

It was a couple of days before he felt something curl against him in the middle of the night.

Prussia was asleep, but he was making noises. America was never a light sleeper, but he had had too much coffee and sometimes it made his sleeping very light.

"No.. p please..."

America opened his blues and turned over onto his side to see Prussia curled into a small ball and whimpering. His mouth twitched and he kicked in his sleep.

"Gilbert?"

The albino whimpered again and then turned around, hiding underneath the sheets. America didn't try to wake him, instead wrapped his arms around him.

He always knew that Prussia was larger than him. The prussian blood pumping through his veins made him taller and thicker in the chest area...

But as he held him so he'd stop shaking, he felt his frame was smaller. That he'd lost weight and that he suddenly felt fraile and almost breakable.

America leaned his head onto his husbands hair and cried.

And for some time, he didn't stop crying.

For a while, America cried until he slept. It had been about two months.

For some reason, at a certain time at the second month, Prussia decided to wake up when America was having one of those moments.

America sniffled into Prussia's shoulder and closed his eyes, gently feeling the tickling of his shirt and the smell of him.

"..Alfred... are you crying?"

America stiffened and was about to pull away when Prussia held his hands and turned. He stared at the blonde as he sobbed.

"Alfred... Alfred are you okay?"

America shook his head and he wrapped his arms around Prussia. The blonde felt the bones of his back and the muscles and he wanted to make him feel better but he didn't know and he didn't understand.

"No... I'm not because you're not..." America whispered and kissed Prussia's temple. The albino was stiff underneath his arms and he tried to pull back but America moved and stared in his eyes.

"...Alfred...?"

America bit his lip and then leaned in and kissed him. For the first time in their 10 months of married life, America kissed him.

He felt Prussia pull away but America needed him. He needed him right now and that was all that he felt.

"No, Alfred-"

"Gilbert, please." America held his waist and kissed him deeper, feeling his lips mouth against his, but he wasn't getting a response. He didn't care. He pulled him closer and rubbed him softer and suddenly he felt Prussia melt into him, his resolve dissipating.

America remembered Prussia kissing him for the first time and making it soft... and sweet. This one was hungry and needy, but it still brought the same heat in his groin like the first time.

Like the first time... The first time Prussia kissed parts that America barely even touched. Or when he pushed his legs apart and took his innocence in that tent of his that was open to the cold night air that ,after they finished, America shivered in. Prussia had only smiled at him with that crooked smile of his and hugged him tight.

He remembered that Prussia.  
But this Prussia...

America kissed Prussia harder, making the albino moan and squirm underneath him. He was a little resistant, but as America kept kissing a certain spot on his neck, he began to open his mouth to let moans slip from his mouth.

"Alfred... Alfred..."

America wanted to pay everything the man did back. He loved him when England lost his care and he treated him like an adult when he needed to be. He kept him safe, he trusted him, he believed in him when no one else did.

America needed to protect him. He needed to love him like he had...

Prussia arched his back as America sucked and marked him.

"Gilbert... please trust me..."

"I trust you."  
America pressed his fingers against Prussia's back, feeling the arch of his spine and feeling the bones start to protrude slightly. The blonde paused and took a shuddered breath and then gently slipped his hand underneath his boxers and slowly began to rub circles on the man's cock.

Prussia let out a chorus of moans as he felt himself harden inside his pants and then they caught in his throat as America wrapped his mouth around his nipple and sucked gently.

His fingers began to pump, his cock suddenly dripping cum and America felt his ego raise a little as sounds echoed in the room. Gilbert repeated his name in his scratchy voice with that thick accent that made his name sound like "Alfvred" and made him shiver.

America needed him. Prussia needed him.

America pulled away from his nipple, breathing a stream of air gently onto it. Prussia let out a cry and bucked into America, shuddering and moaning as his hard cock brushed America's own need.  
"Gilbert... can i...?"

Prussia's eyes slowly open and America swallowed thickly as he saw his lust blown eyes and the irises that were the color of wine were almost slits and they were dark and beautiful.

"Don't... don't do it so hard... okay?"

America would never do that. He'd never hurt him.

Gently he began to pull Prussia's sleeping pajamas down along with his boxers. He had no shirt or pants on, so he gently pulled his straining cock out and shuddered as he felt his head brush Prussia's soft leg.

Prussia stiffened and then there was a small smile and nostalgia passed through his eyes.

"You've grown a lot since i took you, Alfred." America blushed, showing the prussian the freckles that hid under his tan skin. Prussia smiled and pulled out a bottle of lubricant from the drawer and passing it to America.

"I know. And i've wanted to show you for a while." America stared down at him as he rubbed his fingers together. He traced the man's lines on his eyes and he sighed gently.

"I can tell.." Prussia stared at him and avoided his gaze suddenly. Prussia was never one to avoid anyone's gaze and America knew him. He knew that Prussia would look someone down, but he was so broken that... he lost that.

He then slowly trailed his eyes down his white skin (it was a shade of pastly powder now) and saw that his body was slightly falling and his body was losing its muscle mass.  
America was going to help him get better. He promised Prussia that.

He lathered himself in the cold liquid, way too ready to screw the living daylights of of the albino.

But as he slowly pushed the tip of his cock into Prussia's tight hole, he felt the other man's waist and felt the bones there. He felt him weak and small and fraile underneath his fingertips.

Instead of thrusting as hard as he could to start, he gently pushed his fingers on the man's back, kissing a line up his stomache and then kissing his lips as he moaned loudly and arched his back.

"Deeper, please."

America was slow in settling himself inside him. He was slow into the kisses and slow in the touching and did not move his waist. He just wanted to feel him around him. He wanted to feel himself inside Prussia, taking something that the sexual contact brought out without meaning to.

Prussia's eyes were filled with tears and he shivered as America stared at him, rubbing his palm up and down the curve of his stomach and cock. Feeling the soft skin, and warm blood pumping through the veins. He felt his heartbeat inside his cock, and he almost came inside Prussia.

Prussia stared up at him with tired eyes and he spoke to him quietly.

"Please... move..."

America stared at him again, smiling gently.

He pushed his hips up and Prussia stiffened. Gently he rocked into him, breathing heavily as he felt Prussia tighten and groaned as his cock pressed against the warm skin.

"Gilbert... Gilbert..." America murmured again and again, closing his eyes and he threw his head back and let out a loud moan. Prussia gasped and lifted his hips along with his thrusts, sliding his hands down his chest and slowly beginning to pump his cock gently.

America looked down at Prussia and shuddered as he noticed Prussia staring at him with love and care in his eyes. They were also filled with tears that rolled down his face and glittered like diamonds.

"Alfred... i'm almost th-there..." His voice was shaky and as America rubbed his cock one more time, he shuddered and his hand was covered in sticky clear liquid.

America saw Prussia shiver and shake and ride out his orgasm with little whimper and moan. America then pushed into him, spilling into him and making Prussia let out a gentle cry.

He shook a little, rubbing Prussia's palm.

America stared at the albino as he looked away and rubbed his eyes. His entire face and chest was slightly red from embarassment and the feeling of America inside him. The man tried to pull himself off of America, only to cry a little at the slight pain in his hips.

America smiled and pulled out gently, making Prussia murmur something angrily in german. He leaned onto his side and curled into a ball, yawning.

America rubbed his arm, and leaned his head into the back of his neck and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him into a tight embrace that made Prussia wince at the movement at his waist.

"...So we're officially married now..." Prussia said gently, blushing. America rubbed his thumb over his pec repeatidly, feeling the soft skin and the scars there. Flashes of Germany swinging a sword at him came into America's head and he blinked away the memory.

"Yeah..."

America rubbed another scar, passing and feeling memories of different things. Prussia purred at the touches, and rubbed a scar on the american's hand.

His eyes suddenly snapped open and America knew what that scar was from.

"...England used to-"

"Not often, but..." America kissed Prussia's shoulder and rubbed it slowly. As if putting more of a point that he didn't want to talk about that certain memory.

Prussia stared at him with wide eyes and then softened. He remembered America revolting and he knew that he probably was over it. Prussia gently kissed the buckle scar and then kissed America's cheek.

America felt a tingle at the back of his head and he gently said something that made Prussia stiffen.

"Gilbert i think i love you."

The prussian stared at him with wide eyes and the american looked away.

"I'm sorry, i shouldn't have said that. I... I..." America was finding the right words when Prussia kissed his mouth.

"It's okay. Just give me time to say it to you." Prussia said gently as he closed his eyes and pressed his head against America's shoulder.

America flushed darkly and stared at the albino.

"I'll hold that to you."


End file.
